Golden Bell (KevEdd)
by Sarameda
Summary: I was inspired by a drawings by Aulauly about Kitty Edd and I decide to write a story about it! So...this is the first chapter! Sorry for msitakes, but it was long time since I write a story in English
1. Chapter 1

-We must find him!- man who wears a white doctor cloths was really mad. He has had black hairs, short cutted and blue eyes full of angry.-How this happened?- doctor was in his middle forty years.  
-I don't know…-second man was few years younger. His hairs was blond color but eyes were green. Generally they didn't match the color of his hair.-Sir it was a little accident!  
-Accident?- older male punch in face the younger one-Mistakes are not allowed in my laboratory!- he grab cloths of the laying male-Find him or I will kill You, understand?  
-Yes boss, but what we do if he runs to the city?- scared blond head get up from the floor and to wipe from his face a few drops of blood.  
-That's not my problem, but yours Mikael.- blue eyed man looks on the boy, who runs off from the room.- Stupid kid. Whole experiment will make failure because of him!- man he struck the table with his fist.- But I find You…No matter what…You must return to the lab…-on his face a sly smile appeared.

A blue, sad eyes was watching from long distance the big, white building with lot of windows. In the sky grey clouds appeared. At first one drop fell, then second, positively in the end it's really coming down. Watcher look on the sky and runs of in the direction of the city.

The new day appeared at the city. Red haired boy opened his eyes and look on the black ceiling of his bedroom. It was five years since his father move out and let him care of the house. Father bring him the money every month on his bank account. Boy protracted and then got up. He looked at his pocket watch, was tenth thirtieth. Because it was Saturday he decide to sleep longer then normally. His green eyes look around the room. It was small place, with one big wardrobe and with the small chest of drawers and shelves, which the plenty of golden cups stood on. Boy yawned loudly and put his slippers on. He scratch his red hairs and go to the kitchen. First he opened a window in order to let in fresh air into the room. Green eyed take a breath and open the fridge to do some breakfast.  
-What we have in here?- he look around the fridge and decide to do some scrambled eggs with ham.  
He took the frying pan from the cupboard, threw margarine onto it, and then threw eggs prepared a minute ago onto it. On quickly he spread slices of bread and then got down to guarding future scrambled eggs. When everything was ready he remember that he forgot to go to toilet. He put the plate on with scrambled eggs with slice of breads the window sill by the opened window. Red haired boy came to the kitchen in few minutes but he realize that his breakfast diapered.  
-What the hell?- he look around for thief but nobody can be found.- Geez…-he do another scrambled eggs.  
When everything was ready, he took the plate with food and go to living room. Green eyed boy sit on the sofa and switch on the TV. Some criminal move was going on in television. He play a little with remote control to look for something interesting. When he choice the interested channel, he started to eat but something was wrong. He turn around, but nothing can be seen, but one of bread slice was disappear.  
-What the…?-boy get up from the sofa and once again look around.-This isn't funny you freaking thief! Come here and show yourself!- boy was really angry.- Don't hide yourself! I find you and kick your ass!- sounds sought the whipped booze reached ears of the boy.-Now I'm really mad!- red haired goes to the kitchen. He was shocked. All his kitchen was looking like a big mess.-Now I will bull you fucking thief!- he rolled up his sleeves, and then started walking about the entire homestead.- This isn't funny! Show Yourself!  
Boy was wandering around but it was failure. Only one room was not searched, it was his bedroom. He carefully goes there and look around. He was very surprised seeing how something large, in the angle of the room, is covering itself with a blanket. The boy squinted eyes, what went up closer all over. Without hesitation, quickly he took the blanket. He jumped aside seeing something, of what at first could not embrace with mind.  
-Who the hell are you?- boy was so much surprised and sit on the floor.- Who will believe me?  
In front of red haired guy, a young boy, about eighteen years old, with black hairs and blue eyes was watching him. He has black cap with white strips and he has a little too big white hospital shirt. But one thing was different in him. He has had a black kitty ears and the same color long kitty tail. Boy was very scared when watcher try to touch him.  
-Are you scared of me?-red haired take his hand off the kitty.-No need to scared.- he rested his hands on the neck, and then scratched it.- Sorry that I loud so much, but I was really angry. I don't like when somebody try to play fool of me…what? Why you look at me like this- green eyed notice that kitty was closer then few seconds later.- Do I have something on my face?- boy started touching his face-I don't think I have something so…-kitty was so close so he stoped talking. Blue eyed stick his nose to his.  
They faces were so close o green eyed swallowed hard. All of them watching each other eyes. Rd haired try, once again to touch the kitty boy, but he cringed as if was afraid that the boy would hit him. However it didn't happen, so could feel the pleasant warmth it emanated which from the big hand.  
-I told you before, no need to scare of me. What is your name? I'm Kevin.- boy introduced himself, so kitty boy show him his hand.- What you've got here? Oh, it's a paper bracelet.- on the bracelet was write some symbol-…RX-45? What the hell is a name for such pretty boy? Maybe you are strange but number…no..we should choice a better name- Kevin take off the bracelet from kitty boy and throw it away-What name will be good.- he look at the boy, who started playing like kitty with his baseball ball. Kev started laugh. The view of playing kitty boy was so pretty. Kevin looks at the boy, when he stop playing with the ball and touch his guitar. When the touched string made a sound, the boy jumped aside. He roughed fur up on ears and the tail. Green eyed boy laugh more and more. –You crazy kitty…it's guitar. You can play on it and no need to be scare it doesn't bite. I will show you.- Kevin took the music instrument and started to play.  
Kitty boy sit near him and listen. He really like the song that Kevin was playing. When he stopped to play blue eyed touch his arm with finger. He poke him few times.  
-What? Do you want me to play more?-Kevin smiled do the boy and play another song. He played for about thirteen minutes.-Happy?- ask the kitty boy.-Oh! Right! I totally forgot! The name for you!- Kevin put away the guitar and started thinking. He looks around. Nothing goes to his mind. Red haired close his eyes for few seconds. Then he opened the eyes and looks on to little kitty-Because I don't have idea of the name…I will call You Edd. Is it ok? What are you doing?!- Edd jump on tho Kevin and hug him. Red haired felt how blushes influence his slaps across the cheek.-What now I should do?  
When Kevin asks kitty boy look at him in very sad way. Red haired put hand on his head.  
-No need to worry. You can stay in here. I will protect you, Edd.- he smile do kitty boy.-But first you should go take a bath. What now?  
Edd jump in the safety place, that was the bed.  
-What?- Kevin get up from the floor-Oh right…You a cat and you don't like the bath right?- Kevin smiled-No way honey, you must go to bath. Come back here you little…!- Edd runs of so he decide to run after him- Edd come back here!  
He must run after Edd about some minutes, but he catch him. He lock the bathroom, so blue eyed boy can't run. Kevin prepared the bath and black haired boy try to hide in the corner. Kev put his hand on Edd head and smile to him. He shows him that he don't need to be scared of water and he doo lot of bubbles in the water. Edd was little sceptical but at the end, he goes to bathtub. He started to play with bubbles, while Kevin try to clean him. When red haired boy try to touch his ears and tail Edd scratch him in hands.  
-What was that? It hurts!- Kevin was angry, but when he saw that Edd was almost cry he took a deep breath- I'm sorry. I shouldn't laud at you.  
Edd look at Kevin and grab his hand  
-Meowth?  
Kevin do a big eyes but smiles to kitty boy. When green eyed boy finish cleaning Edd he gave him parts of his cloths- his green blouse and white shirts-Too big for you but I must go to shop and buy you some stuff. – he felt how catching and convincing the boy was tiring for the bath. He felt very much sleepy.-I must rest a little…-he smile to Edd and go to his bedroom.  
Kitty boy fallow him. When Kevin lay down on the bed, black haired boy lay near to him. He put his head on Kevin chest and he started humming as the real cat. Kevin don't do anything, because Edd was so warm and he felt a sleep very fast. Black haired boy look at sleeping boy and lick his cheek.  
-…Meowth…-he smile, hug Kevin and also go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kevin woke up for about two hours. He opened his eyes and look around. Does kitty boy was only a dream? He scratch his red hairs. He can't find a small trace of kitty boy. Redhead get up from bed and yawn loudly. So probably that was a stupid dream. Kevin go to bathroom, do what he must go and went to the living room. He close eyes and try to calm down. Everywhere in room was a big mess. Edd was sitting in the center of the room and scratching one of the armchairs.

-Edd! What the hell are You doing?!- he was really angry. All stuff in room was damaged. Kevin do one step near black haired scamp.

Edd he flattened his ears and take his hands from armchair. Kitty boy cringed out of fear, looking with his big blue eyes on upcoming Kevin. Edd hide his face using cap. He put the hat on eyes in order not to look at the irritated boy. His tail was bristled up.

Big hand catch his left ear. Red haired guy pull ear of kitty boy. Edd squeaked feeling the pain from pulled ear. Some tears came from his eyes but Kevin can't saw this.

-…Meow…meow…-Edd sob a little. He was very scared. Normally scary cats run away but not him. Kitty boy cover his head, as if tried to protect himself from the blow however which didn't take place. Big hand scratch a little his ear and change place to his head. Kevin gently stroked his head.

-Why you destroy my items huh?- green eyed boy says with calm voice-I don't punch you, no need to worry Edd.- he smile, when kitty boy look carefully uncover his eyes.

-Meow?

-Yes, no need to worry sweet kitty.- Kevin wiped the tears away from delicate cheeks of kitty boy.-Don't cry.- smile still appearing at his face.- I don't know where you came from, but in here nobody will hurt you I promise.- when he say last words Edd jump on him and hug him.- Edd!-they lay on the ground. Kevin look on to white ceiling.- I must buy you some stuff…-he catch Edd shoulders and sit on the floor-Do You know other words than talking like a cat?

-…-Edd looks on to the floor and play with his fingers-…

-Edd?- Kevin raised his head lightly in order to look into these shining blue meshes-Edd say something to me, please.- even Kevin try hard, kitty boy don't say any word. He sighed, and then hugged black haired boy.-No need to hurry.

Edd only hug back red haired and started to purr.

Nice moment was broke by an sms message in to Kevin cellphone.

Kitty boy pupils widened, and pricked up ears ahead. He was curious about strange sound. Edd look on to the phone laying on the tablet and jump near it and touch the item with right hand. Kevin watching this funny scene and started laugh. Eared boy looks on laughing with question in his eyes. Kevin stand up and goes near table and sit near Edd and take the phone.

-It's my cell phone. When somebody write a message to me it making a sound.- red haired boy watch Edd he listened carefully to it very much.- Let see, who write to me. Oh it's Nazz! I totally forgot about meeting with her!- Kevin hit himself with the opened hand in the head-Listen Edd I must go or a while…what?- he looks on kitty boy who catch his sleeve from the blouse-I will be back, no need to worry Edd.- he smiled to the scared one-I promise I will be back. I bring her here, so you will meet her. Don't hide!- when red haired says last words kitty runs of and hide behind the sofa.- Edd, come on. Come here, please.- Kevin stand up from the ground and he spread hands-Edd, please.- he watch how boy look carefully from the sofa and come slowly to Kevin.-Yeah, good come here.-he hug kitty boy.-Good boy.- he close his eyes and try to feel all the warm of Edd.- Edd?- Kevin look down.- Oh, you feel asleep huh?- he take sleeping head to his room. Put on bed cover with duvet.- You look like a normal boy, even that ears and tail.- Kevin smile while touching Edd cheek-I will protect you. Still don't know why but I want do it.

-You late.- blond hair girl, with blue eyes she shook her head everywhere.

-Sorry Nazz but I have a…um…problem or something like that.- Kevin put his hand on to back of his head.

-You have a problem Kev ?- Nazz opened her eyes more. She was wearing white shirt covered with black jeans jacket. On her legs were black jeans and on her foots was blue and black boots. –Kevin you never say opened that you have a problem. Kevin! I says something to you! Don't pull me!- Nazz was pulled by friend.

Kevin catch her hand and try to take her home. Nazz stopped and tore the hand out from the hug.

-One second speedy boy! First you tell me what problem you have.-she looks on him with angry look-Now or I don't go.

-Nazz, please not here. – Kevin blushes a little but he don't know why.-I…I must show you…um…you must meet somebody Nazz.

-…-Nazz do a step near Kevin and put finger on his chest-Wait a minute.- big smile appeared on her face-Oh, Kevin so you have a girl?

-No.- Kevin says hardly.

-So it's a boy?- Nazz moved closer very much close the interviewed person tapping him with finger into the chest.

-Something like that…-he look up on to the blue sky.-Don't do to me that look Nazz! Just come to my place now!- he went in the direction of the house.

-Boys…-Nazz laugh a little and she ran after him.

-So, where he is?- Nazz look around at Kevin's place.

Kevin was little scared, because he can't find Edd. He look everywhere. His heart was beat very quickly. Red haired boy searched all places, but nowhere was kitty boy.

-Kevin, what's going on? Why you so nervous?- Nazz was a little bit taken over with the fact that for her the friend so much was worried searching for the person about which he talked.- Kevin? What is this?- she s spied the black tail hidden behind the long net curtain, reaching the floor. She goes to the place where tail has been saw. When she touch it Edd jump behind the net curtain.- What the hell?!- Nazz fell down with rear end to the floor seeing kitty boy-What…what is this?

Both of them looking on each other.

-So…this is the boy I told you.- Kevin scratch his red hair-He's name is Edd. He came to my house this morning. I decide to keep him and care of him. He is so scared. I don't know that he can talk something else then "meow" but I think somebody beat him.

-Why you think that?- Nazz smile to black hair boy.- Hey there, sweete.- she try to touch his head. Edd tilted the head lightly, because girl watch onto his eyes deeply he let her stroke him. When her hand was on his head Edd started to purr-Oh, he is so adorable. My name is Nazz, nice to meet you.- she scratch his left ear- Oh, you like it? Here? No? Maybe here? – when she looks for the good point on his ear to scratch, Edd purrs louder.

Kevin smile watching this scene. He feels happy seeing Edd is happy.

-Nazz, listen…-he sit near playing youngs.- Can you help me with buying him cloths?

-You can rely on me- she winked for him and smile-So, when you want go to shop?-her eyes were blinking.

-Now?- Kevin divided hands into sides.

-If you say so. Edd will goes with us or he stay in here?- Nazz scratched him under the chin, so Edd started to purr once again.

-It will be hard to cover his tail and ears you know.- Kevin started to think.

-Hmmm…-Nazz took Edd ears and look onto his tail-Ears we can hide under his hat right Edd?- she try to take his hat but Edd scratch her in hand.

-Edd, why you do this?- Kevin was angry at black haired boy, but when he try catch his ear Nazz hug him and cover him from Kevin

-Stop it Kev. He is scared, don't you see? Maybe he don't want to show us something under the hat.- Nazz looks on to kitty boy, who was hide his face in to her cloths.- It's all right Edd. Kevin sometimes is like a bomb and don't think what to do.

-That wasn't funny at all.- Kevin squinted eyes glowering at the laughing girl.-So I have an idea. I go to the shop and you two stay here ok?

Nazz smile to her friend.

-That will be good idea.

Kevin came back from the shop with lot of bag. Nazz reading book to Edd who listen her carefully. When red haired boy lay the shopping bag Edd jump to them and look inside. He never saw a stuff like this. Nazz and Kevin watch how kitty boy is examining everything what red haired bought. After some minutes friends show the little one all the cloths.

- You have taste and it completely good Kevin.- Nazz was happy that her friend buy a good stuff for Edd.- Kevin but…-she looks once again in to empty bags-… Where is the underwear for him?

After Nazz throw a question for a moment it bricked him in. He hit the head with the opened.- Fuck that! I totally forgot!

Edd watch how Kevin being little frustrated. He try to understand why his life saver is angry. Black haired boy was little sad but goes to Kevin, took his sleeve from the blouse.

-Sorry.- he says very quietly.

Kevin was really shocked. He think that Edd can only says "meow" but now he apologize but for what? Red haired boy touch boy's head.

-Why you apologize me? You don't need to say sorry.- he smile to blue eyed one

-Money spend for Edd. Why?- Edd looked up to he's talker face

-Because I promise to protect you and take care of you.- Kevin was still smiling. He still don't know why he want to do it, but what was say it must be. Maybe lot of people think that he is without heart but it was lie. He don't want to show to everybody that he has a feeling and is soft hearted a little.

Nazz was happy seeing her friend without hiding himself. She was a plan on his mind and she was know how to realize it.

-This too looks so sweet together.- she says to herself- But who is Edd? Where he came from? I hope Kevin don't get in to some troubles because he want to help him but I will always help them.

Kevin was preparing the bed for Edd. He was thinking how much now, his life is change. When bed was ready he looks on to his new friend. Kitty boy was playing with small mouse which he bought. Red haired smile once again and realized that empty space in his big house was disappear.

-Edd, the bed I ready.- he says stand up-Time to go to sleep, kitty.

Edd smirked at Kevin and turn around. He still want to play and don't want to go to sleep jet. Red haired roll around his eyes.

-You want play that way huh? Ok…-Kevin take a small stick with feathers, that he also bought from shop.-Little kitty, look what I have.- he came up to it and waved with pens in front of his toe.

-Meow?- Edd pupils widened at the sight of colour pens. He try to catch the feathers with hands.

Kevin started to play with boy. He has good after this time. Red haired feel some warm in his heart. They play together in to middle of the night. Edd falls asleep first. Kevin put the prankster in the bed and cover it with duvet.

-Sleep well kitty Edd.- he kiss his forehead and leave sleepy head alone.

While Kevin prepare to sleep thunderstorm has come. He close all the windows. When he passed by the room, in which the Edd slept he hear a cry. Kevin look on to the room.

-Edd?- he call his name-Are you all right?- he don't get the answer so he look for Edd.- Edd, come to me.- Kevin found him hunched in the angle.- Don't cry I'm here my little one.- he hug scared boy.-it's only a thunderstorm. You are safe here.

-…-Edd don't say a word but hide in to Kevin arms.

-You will sleep with me ok?- green eyed guy take crying boy to his room.-See the thunderstorm soon go away.- he negotiated this way on the bed so that scared could listen to hitting his heart.- Just try to sleep ok? I will go to sleep after you.

-Thank…You…Kevin…-Edd close his eyes feeling safety in Kevin arms. He fall asleep very quick and after him red haired also goes to sleep.


End file.
